Sixteen
Sixteen (식스틴, Sikseutin) is the twelfth episode of Denma. The old English version was discontinued on November 5, 2015. The reason for the interruption is unknown. Summary Sixteen means Edel's universal age and priest age. There's a lot of time point, and the big picture is the present time, and 10 years ago (Edel was 13 in priest age, and thus sixteen of universal age), 9 years ago, and 7 years ago (Edel was sixteen in priest age, and thus 19 of universal age). There's the frame story. There're many settings of Church of Madonna. And it has Bayeux, Jato, satellite Mayork as its background. Toshka is only mentioned. In (21), this is so violent that it was corrected in the original version. Pre-revision version (Korean) Hormah: "You don't like this? Those who sell their bodies are talk nonsenses! Dare to the temple prostitute..." Nell: "F... father! Help me!" Hormah: "You still has a sound in your mouth. Save the sound! You'll make a sound in my room well!" In (32), Edel tells "H--Hey, Deva Nell. Did you want tiramisu?" This was also in the original version of the past. However, it has been modified. So Edel tells only "Methushael...". The old English version also comes in a modified version. In (34), behind Balak, Nell rejects Edel's kiss. However, this is the modified version. In the old original version, behind Balak, Edel and Nell are kiss. In (46), skull head says to mohawk that "He literally fell to hell with nothing but his balls." But original version (include old English version) writes that "He was left with nothing in hell." In A.E. (5), Yoon's forehead was written for 卍. As the original symbol resembles a swastika, the symbol of Nazi Germany, it was changed to an "X" in the English version. Chs. with articles. *Ch.97 *Ch.100 *Ch.101 *Ch.103 *Ch.106 *Ch.108 *Ch.109 *Ch.112 *Ch.113 *Ch.114 *Ch.116 *Ch.117 *Ch.120 *Ch.122 *Ch.128 *Ch.131 *Ch.142 *Ch.146 *Ch.148 Here're the fan arts. link Characters #Edel #Arcel #Arcel's Eve #O #Director of Silverquick's station 7 #Ferdo #Skellion #Nell #Heimann's henchman #Heimann #Ham #Gabriel #Shimei #Jenny #Asherah #Chief priest #Baron Hussadin #Z-Dragon #Agnes (debut) #Red long hair (debut) #White hair (debut) #Reps of Zedekiah brigade #Caleb Brothers #Yiyoo #Hormah #Ran (debut) #Gatsu (debut) #Korah (debut) #Horned nose (debut) #Bull horn (debut) #Right-Hand man for Gatsu #Max (debut) #Mr. Tear (debut) #Bloody old witch (debut) #Madonna #Denma #Yoon (debut) #Mr. Min #Mr. manager Quanx abilities used *Heimann's henchman: Psychokinesis *Heimann: Slash *Edel: Planar Constraint *Ham: Planar Constraint *Korah: Memory Reading *Bull horn: Teleportation *Mr. Tear: Slash *Max: Partial Teleportation *Balak: Planar Constraint *Yoon: Planar Constraint *Mr. Min: Penetration Quotes *"When he was thirteen in priest age, and thus sixteen of universal age." -Skull head *"Today's class is on How. To. Love, in real life!" -Ham *Conversation between Ham and Edel and O **"life without love is like an empty shell without soul. A dimensional manip Quanx like you and I have short life expectancy, and to leave a blip in the universe in it's blink of an eye we were born by love, to love love and love until hurt by love, only to be healed by love, and to love again until we face our death, then love even the angel of death-- Oh-no, so many love in one sentence gave me a hard-on!" -Ham **"Me-thu'-sha-el! el! el!" -Edel, O **"Think--! About how vast this universe is-- And in it endlessly awaits creatures of beauty, infinite of them, to be loved." -Ham **"Okay, okay! Can you please first let your little creature relax?" -Edel *"Anything over 60 kilos, prepare yourself for a-- Monster!" -Ham *"He was nineteen in the universal age, and thus sixteen in the priest age!" -Skull head *"A priest never should covet a Deva!" -O *"I blame myself for bringing this up." -A Deva *"I want you-- Even for just one day, I want you-- I will love you secretly! You're my perfect planet. The perfect, perfect-- You're my perfect planet. The perfect, perfect--" -Z-Dragon *"A Guardian priest that desires a Deva-- will suffer the living hell!" -Ham *"A priest who holds a Deva in his heart will suffer the living hell. Alright, Edel. I will show you the living hell." -Asherah *"But, in return, I am going to party like there is no tomorrow whenever I am down here." -Hormah *"Thanks for being gay at the worst moment." -Heimann *"Just drink it sugar-free!" -Heimann *"The son closes a chapter, and father opens a new chapter. It is their destiny!" -Ran *"*Caugh* A monster, *Caugh* you're." -Edel *Conversation between Korah and Balak (Ham) **"Woah! you're as spicy as the legend says you're." -Korah **"Skip on the porn!" -Balak (Ham) *Conversation between Balak (Ham) and Gatsu **"Listen to me, you Sly Fox, If anything happens to my nephew, I am going to annihilate all of you, the Balak's way." -Balak (Ham) **"Hehehe. The Balak's way. Now I am getting goosebumps. There's the old Balak I know, still bad as ever." -Gatsu *"H--Hey, Deva Nell. Did you want tiramisu?" -Edel *'I put myself into this.' -Balak (Ham) *Conversation between Balak and Gatsu **"Aw-- and--two and three and four. Hello." -Balak **"You were weirdly smooth just now." -Gatsu *"Reality is stranger than fiction." -Skull head *"I guess he's gay." -Furnace scavenger *"He literally fell to hell with nothing but his balls." -Skull head *"My my my, you still don't know who I am? (Who could tell Edel's story as if Edel himself was telling the story?) It's me, Korah the Cue-Ball, the Black Chapter's finest! -Skellion (Korah) *"Once a target, forever a target. The Balak's way." -Skellion (Korah) *"They get mad if you steal for them. But they get more mad if you refuse to steal for them. People are like that." -Yoon Another English translations *EP. 147, 12. A.E. (3) *EP. 149, 12. A.E. (5) *EP. 150, 12. A.E. (6) *EP. 151, 12. A.E. (7) *EP. 152, 12. A.E. (8) *EP. 153, 12. A.E. (9) *EP. 154, 12. A.E. (10) Old English version's lines The old English version's lines are able to see from applicable Chs. with articles. Gallery O.png|(1) Nell1.jpg|(3) Heimann.png|(7) Asherah.jpg|(8) 20180324 152948.png|(13) Hussadin.png|(13) Hormah.jpg|(16) Ham.png|(25) Internal Affairs.png|(25) Max.jpg|(26) E0055448 4f0172abb7abf.jpg|(29) Tear.png|(30) Nell2.jpg|(33) Health Bureau.png|(37) EdelNellVideo.gif|(33), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON EdelNellVideo.jpg|(33), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON EdelNellVideo2.jpg|(33), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON EdelNellVideo3.jpg|(33), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON EdelNellVideo4.jpg|(33), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON EdelNellVideo5.jpg|(33), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Gatsu.gif|(35) Madonna.png|(52) EdelNell.jpg|(56) EdelNellVideo1.gif|(56), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON EdelNellVideo6.jpg|(56), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Skellion.png|A.E. (3) Ferdo.png|A.E. (3) Director Balak.jpg|A.E. (4) Yoon.jpg|A.E. (6) Z-Dragon.jpg|A.E. (8) Category:Episodes